Unbreakable
by spooksfan08
Summary: The murder of a much loved friend and collegue still hangs over the team. Kate isn't herself but Jake has no idea why. The murder of a young woman and a case that still haunts Matt rears it's head. Can Ronnie & Natalie look after their friends? Is the team really unbreakable ?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own Law and Order UK. All copyright belongs to Kudos, ITV and Dick Wolf, no copyright infringement is intended nor should be inferred.**

**A Confession of sorts?**

Kate did not want to be in the court room. She felt sick, light-headed and knew if she mentioned it Jake would insist he led the case while she went home to rest. Smiling slightly to herself she knew he had been overprotective since her sister had attacked her, resulting in neurosurgery. She knew he cared but she needed to do her job. Jake rolled his eyes as he sat next to her listening to the Defense Barrister plead her client's case.

"Objection." Kate got to her feet, hands gripping the wooden beam in front of her.

"Explain." Judge Morgan stared at her. Suddenly Kate felt worse than she had done earlier.

"The argument is clearly speculative. He was seen at the scene of the murder. Eyewitnesses and CCTV were collected from the pub. All state Jimmy Morris was a customer and he was observed talking to the victim ten minutes before she was killed. To suggest he was the other side of London at the time of the murder is to suggest he has some sort of special powers. It's absurd."

"Sustained." Judge Morgan stated. Relieved to have won her point she sat down. Jake glanced at her, wanting to say something but knew he couldn't. Moments later the defence sat down as the Judge motioned for her to start. She nodded once before getting to her feet, aware of all the eyes in the court focused on her. Gripping the side of the bench she glared at the man in the dock.

"You admit you were in the pub between 9pm and 10pm on the night in question."

"Yeah." Morris nodded. "I said that."

"And do you also admit to following the victim out of the pub at approximately 10pm?"

"No."

"You were seen on CCTV leaving the bar by the same door moments after she did."

"Don't mean I killed her."

"No." Kate nodded. "It doesn't. Why did you follow her? You were seen to be chatting her up earlier. Did she knock you back? Did that make you angry? We all know you have previous convictions for domestic abuse." Kate paused, surprised when Justin didn't jump to his feet to defend the client. "And a baseball bat was found in your flat. Can you explain that?"

"Yeah. I like baseball."

"Do you play?" The room spun slightly as Kate spoke.

"No." Kate raised an eyebrow.

"You have a baseball bat. One which is not unlike the one believed to be the weapon and you don't play baseball. Do you deny the fact that when the police took the bat they found not only your fingerprints, as expected but blood matching that of both murder victims." She watched as he glared at her. She knew he was on the ropes. The Jury were on her side and very soon a very dangerous man would be in prison for a very long time.

"I." She swallowed hard, tried to fight the darkness encroaching on her vision. This was too important. She owed it to the dead woman and her family to get a conviction. To make sure the right man was sent to prison. Moments later she heard the Judge dismiss the twelve members of the Jury to consider the verdict. Jake rested a hand on the small of her back, clearly concerned.

"Kate."

"I." Kate took a breath as the nausea overwhelmed her. Suddenly the gasp from the courtroom was the last thing she heard before falling unconscious into Jake's arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N Please review. Is it worth going on? This story is definitely more character based than case based but will have all the original team plus Joe and a few others. Anyone from episode 1.1 onwards may appear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Still not mine**

**Collapse?**

Jake stared at the white hospital wall adorned with posters as he tried not to think about what had happened in the court room less than an hour earlier. It seemed unreal, one moment Kate had been cross-examining the accused before the Judge sent the jury away to consider the verdict. Now she was laying on a hospital trolley while he waited to be told what had happened.

"Jake." He turned as he heard his name called.

"Hi, Alesha." He looked away as the junior prosecutor walked up to him.

"You ok?"

"It's not me laying in there, is it?" Alesha raised an eyebrow. She knew Jake well enough to know when he was lashing out because he was stressed.

"No but it is you stood here worrying. George said to tell you the meeting has been cancelled. You are not to come in until you are ready."

"He's talking like she's dead."

"Jake." Alesha raised an eyebrow. "Don't shoot the messenger eh? You know George means well. In his own way. Henry said he'd like you to call him when you have news and James sends his best wishes."

"How nice of them."

"Right, that's it." Alesha glared. "We all know you and Kate are close but you taking this out on the rest of us is out of order. And you know it."

"Alesha."

"Listen to me. The world and his wife can see how much she means to you. We all remember you staying with her when Beth attacked her. There is no way you would have done that if you didn't care."

"Alesha." He tried again.

"What is it?"

"What if she isn't ok? What if." He paused. "What if it is the brain surgery? What if something has happened? Gone wrong?"

"Then they'll find out what it is and fix it." Alesha rested a hand on his arm.

"You should be with Matt and Cameron." Jake turned to face her.

"I don't want to leave you on your own." He smiled at her words.

"Thanks, but I'm not on my own. I'm with Kate." Alesha smiled, seeing the double meaning in his words. Nodding she squeezed his hand before getting up and heading back to the car park. He was right, Cameron and Matt were waiting.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"So? Is she ok?" Joe asked as Ronnie and Matt walked back into the office.

"Dunno." Ronnie answered. "Alesha has gone down the hospital."

"She just, what collapsed in the middle of the Judge's summing up? Bet that went down well." Joe added. Natalie folded her arms as the newest member of the team spoke.

"I don't think she did it on purpose." Matt stated. "Something is wrong."

"Yes, well none of us are helping." Natalie sighed. "Not stood 'ere gossiping. Ang? Any news on the relatives of our victim?"

"No. The husband is away on a business trip." Angie sighed. "Can't get in contact with him at the moment. Her sister is away with the army. Currently deployed in Afghanistan. I've asked the Army liaison to get a message to her but at the moment it's slow going. They have to wait until she returns to base."

"And the ex husband, Neil Hammond is not saying a word." Joe stated. "I don't like him, feels like he has something to hide."

"Yeah?" Ronnie nodded. "Tell you what, why don't we pay 'im a visit? See what 'e is 'iding."

"He has a record of domestic abuse. Its why she divorced him six years ago." Angie read from her file.

"And it 'as been known for an abuse partner or ex to kill before." Ronnie glanced at Matt, knowing the younger man had seen more of the effects of Domestic Abuse than he cared to think about. Matt smiled slightly.

"Yeah, ok." He got to his feet. He had a feeling it was going to be a long day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jake looked up as he heard the A&E nurse call his name. He glanced at his watch, wondering where the last hour had gone.

"Are you with Kate Barker?"

"Yes." He nodded.

"I think she'd like to see you. The doctors have finished their tests."

"Any results?" Jake was suddenly worried. The young nurse with a name badge that stated she was called Hannah bit her lip.

"Not for me to say, sorry. Kate can tell you more." Jake nodded before following her into the cubicle where Kate was being nursed.

"Hi." She smiled slighty. Hannah left the room as he approached Kate.

"Are you ok?"

"Jake, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you. To cause a scene like that." She looked away, wincing as she moved.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Jake's voice softened as he watched her. "You had me worried. What did the doctor say?"

"Not much. Its nothing to do with my brain surgery."

"Oh thank God." Jake smiled as she looked up, clearly still in pain.

"I still need to go to theatre. I need an operation. It seems." She closed her eyes as Jake froze.

"But."

"I need to have an operation to remove an ectopic pregnancy." Kate stated as Jake finally took in all the monitoring equipment and blood transfusion he had some how missed when he walked in. "It seems that I have to have it removed. It's ruptured. That's why I have to go to theatre. They think I'm bleeding inside. That's why." She paused as tears filled her eyes. "I'm sorry Jake. I'm so sorry."

"Hush." He pulled her into his arms as he tried not to cry.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N more soon x please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Friends.**

"Any news on Kate?" Matt asked as he walked into the CPS office. Alesha looked up and shook her head sadly as her husband walked into the office closely followed by Ronnie.

"Not yet." She paused. "I asked Jake to call as soon as he heard anything. He didn't want me to stay with him."

"She's tough." Ronnie paused. "James in?"

"Yes." James walked in from the outer office.

"Ah right. Can I 'av a word?" James nodded as Ronnie followed him into the inner office. Alesha turned back to her paperwork as Matt watched.

"You ok?"

"Yeah." Alesha nodded. "Of course I am. Worried about Kate, that's all. Collapsing in court is awful."

"At least the Jury had found him guilty first." Matt smiled.

"Not funny." Alesha glanced at him. "Jake was in bits. I just hope it isn't anything to do with the brain surgery she had."

"Hey." Matt stepped nearer to her. "I'm sorry. Ronnie is right. She's strong." Alesha closed her eyes as he pulled her into his arms. Sighing she let him pull her to him. "It's more than what happened to Kate. Isn't it? I know you Lesh."

"I'm fine." She rested her hands on his shirt as she spoke. His heart beating beneath her palm. Her own pulse quickened. She hated lying. She had made it a point to not lie to him of all people. He stayed quiet as she looked at the light blue cotton of his shirt.

"Cameron?"

"Is fine." He smiled as he visibly relaxed. The baby boy was almost a year old, having been born prematurely when Alesha was ill. "He is absolutely fine. You know that."

"Then what is it? Lesh. No secrets, we promised."

"I know. I remember." She looked up, glad that James and Ronnie were in the inner office. "Home. We'll talk at home after I bathed Cameron." He kissed her gently, hoping that she understood all the things he wanted to say but never could. Alesha smiled and stepped back just as Ronnie joined them.

"Sorry to break you two love birds up but this one 'ere 'as some work to do. Come on Matty boy." He turned. "I'll let you know James." Alesha frowned.

"What was that all about?"

"Nothing." James shook his head. "Nothing important."

"Right." Alesha watched as James walked back into the office and set up his computer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ok." Matt fell into step next to Ronnie. "What was that all about? With James."

"Nothing much son. I just wanted to know the legalities of getting Neil Hammond on the stand. We've nothing to charge 'im with yet."

"That's true." He ran a hand over his face as Ronnie watched.

"Two women are killed by an ex partner or partner every week." Ronnie kept walking. "What if Hannah Reid was one of them? What if he snapped? Her ex husband I mean."

"Hammond?" Matt reached the car. "His alibi puts him the other side of London the time she died. You know what Joy said."

"Yeah." Ronnie frowned. "Do me a favour. Give Joe a ring, get him to look through Hammond's statement again. See if anything was missed."

"Angie and Joe didn't miss anything."

"I know they didn't son. It's him." Ronnie shook his head. "He's involved in this, I just dunno 'ow." He climbed into the car as Matt started the engine.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Jake." He smiled as he heard the younger blonde woman say his name. He had been terrified the entire time she had been in theatre. After Wes' death it seemed that some black cloud had hung over the team. "I'm."

"You are going to be ok." Jake smoothed her hair away from her face, ignoring the nasal oxygen that was attached to her face.

"I was pregnant."

"I know." He smiled at her. "I know but it was in the wrong place. It's awful but it happens and it is not your fault." He kissed Kate's forehead as her eyes slipped closed.

"Love you." She whispered as he smiled slightly. He closed his eyes as he let her words sink in, still not used to hearing them. He glanced up as the nurse stepped towards her.

"I just need to check Kate's blood pressure. You can wait."

"I'll just call our friends, let them know she's out of theatre." He glanced back at Kate as she slept quietly. He hoped that at least while the anaesthetic was still in her system she wouldn't be haunted by the nightmares of murderous sisters, gun shots in the court room or murdered friends. Quietly he slipped out into the hospital corridor in search of a payphone to call Alesha, George and the others.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Alesha picked the envelope up from her desk, studying the handwriting and postmark. She frowned slightly hoping it was just a coincidence. There was no way it could be from him. He was dead. There was no way he could hurt her again. Slowly she opened the letter as she sank into the chair.

"No." She whispered, her stomach churning as she read the typed script.

"Alesha?" George walked into the office. "I just." He paused. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah." She crumpled the letter in her hand. "Yeah. I'm ok. I just. I have to." She hurried out of the room as James and George just watched.

xxxxxxxxxxx

A/N what was so worrying in the letter? Is Kate really going to be ok? PLease review.


	4. Chapter 4

**disclaimer - not mine. Blink & miss it mention of The Bill**

**The Letter**

Alesha closed the toilet lid & sat down, aware that the women's bathroom was not the most private place in the CPS building. She closed the cubicle door at the same time she dug the small white envelope out of her pocket.

"Oh Matt." She blinked back tears knowing that she would have to tell him. The nightmare was far from over.

Xxxxxa

"Give her our love." George smiled as he listened to Jake on the other end of the phone. It seed Kate Barker would live to see another day. Shaking his head he knew both Kate and Jake had tried to keep the relationship under wraps - her hospitalisation as a result of an ectopic pregnancy along with his refusal to leave her side had removed any doubt that they were a couple.

"That was Jake. Kate is going to be fine."

"Thank God." James sighed, he genuinely liked the new girl. "Now why did Alesha run off?"

"I think it may have to do with this." He handed the older Scotsman a piece of A4 paper. George frowned as he read the letter.

"How is this possible?" George shook his head. " No wonder Alesha is upset. Does Matthew know? Ronnie?"

"Not that I'm aware of. I'm going to call Natalie Chandler, see if they've been told. Alesha and I were lead prosecutors. It was before Alesha and Matt got together - ideally I wouldn't want to go into an appeal or retrial with her." He raised his hands as George's eyebrows shot up. "The wife of a key witness?"

"Fair enough." He frowned, deep in thought. "I'll do it. It's been a while but I dare say I'm still up to the job." George decided before marching out the room.

Xxxxxx

"Well?" Ronnie asked as he fell into step between Joe and Matt.

"Well what?" Joe turned to him. Matt smirked slightly.

"Are you up for it? Charity match. MIU against Sun Hill nick? Could be a right laugh."

"Really?" Joe laughed. "Me, Matt, Angie, you and Natalie? 5 a side?"

"Yeah." Ronnie nodded as Matt tried to stifle a giggle. "Police Benevolent Fund."

"Football." Joe raised an eyebrow.

"Careful, Ron takes his football seriously."

"Football? Be serious. Darts I was talking darts!" Joe and Matt dissolved into fits of giggles as Ronnie tried and failed to look serious. He shook his head as his mobile began ringing .

"DS Brooks." He answered. His eyes closed as he heard Natalie speak. "Ok Guv. Yeah we're on our way in." He ended the call.

"C'mon Matt. Guv wants us back at the nic. You too Joe." He stated seriously. The younger men fell silent, knowing the seriousness of Ronnie's tone. Ronnie sighed as he ushered them back to the car. It just didn't seem fair, after all Matt had been through that he would have to face the man again. That the man responsible for the death of his friend should force his way back into his life. Ronnie started the car engine hoping Natalie had been wrong.

Xxxxxx

A/N thanks for reading. Please review


	5. Chapter 5

**Dislaimer not mine - strong t (refects the content of series 3 episode 4 in UK.) Mentions disturbing events in Matt's childhood. Please don't read if offended that was not my intention.**

**Blast from the Past?**

Natalie paced the office, well aware that she was in danger of putting a hole in the thin carpet. She didn't care. Things were going from awful to disasterous. Sighing heavily she looked out over the office, the empty desk of her murdered DI the first thing her eyes settled on.

"Oh Wes." She shook her head sadly. She had genuinely liked the affable copper, knowing he had the same views on the job she did. She bit her lip, knowing it would do no good for team morale if she began sobbing in the middle of the department. Somehow she knew the others would understand, Ronnie especially but this wasn't about Wes.

"Alright Guv?" Joe asked, startling her from her thoughts.

"Course I'm alright. Poor cow found dead in Barkley Road School Playing Field isn't." She stated.

"When was this called in?"

"PE teacher, Mrs Bell was having a run before school started this morning."

"Run? Before school." Ronnie shook his head. "It's all I can do to get my girls out the door on a Monday morning. You wait, Matty boy. It wont be long before Cameron is whining he doesn't want to go."

"I know." Matt smiled, knowing if his son was half as good at arguing as his parents they were going to have trouble.

"Anyway, her name is Cally Smith. 25. Was a cleaner at the school part time."

"25." Ronnie shook his head. "No age."

"No it isn't." Natalie paused. "Ronnie, Matt. My office." She glanced at Ronnie, knowing she would need him to be in the office when Matt found out. Matt shrugged his shoulders, leaving the others in the main MIU office.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alesha." James began as she walked back into the office.

"I'm going to go across to the Archives Room." Alesha began. James nodded.

"I had a letter. About Nugent." James watched as Alesha closed her eyes for a moment, her hand stilled on the papers in front of her.

"I thought you would."

"Alesha, what he did."

"Was stomach turning. But we had a sound conviction. You know that, James. How can this be allowed? How can they even think the conviction isn't safe?"

"It's the defence postering. I'm sure of it."

"They granted him leave to appeal. James that is a big deal." Alesha snapped. James nodded.

"And you are to stay away from the case. Matt may well be called to give evidence if this goes to retrial."

"What!"

"I've already spoken to George. He's going to lead the prosecution with me as co-counsel if necessary. Jake isn't going to be in the right frame of mind while Kate is in hospital. Alesha nodded, aware that James was right.

"Why now? Haven't we all been through enough?" Alesha sniffed. "I don't know if Matt knows. Not yet. He left for work before me. I had to take Cam to Lucy, our childminder before coming here. He was meeting Ronnie for breakfast on the way in."

"Go home."

"James."

"At least go to find Matt. He probably knows by now. Natalie will have been notified one of the cases her team worked on is being relooked at."

"Yeah." Alesha ran a hand over her face. "It's such a mess, James. It's all such a mess." James nodded, knowing there was very little he could say that would comfort her.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Matt." Natalie started as she saw the young man physically tense in front of her. "I know this must be hard for you."

"He's claiming he's innocent?" Matt swallowed hard, the hurt and anger in his voice evident.

"Yes." Natalie glanced at Ronnie who looked just as angry.

"How? How can he do that? James and Lesh, got that conviction. It's a sound conviction. Why now? After all these years?"

"Honestly." Natalie leant against her desk. "I've been asking myself the same question. We have to be prepared for the defence to call us all as witnesses again. As well as the prosecution."

"The defence?" Ronnie started, trying to keep Matt's mind on the task at hand.

"Lloyd Harrison."

"Hot shot defence barrister, Alesha said he was in the law journal she reads last month. Known as Mr Loophole. Because if there is one, he finds it." Matt frowned.

"Well, like you say son." Matt watched. "He wont find one this time. Nugent is as guilty as sin. He's staying in prison a few years yet."

"Yes, he is." Natalie watched as Matt got to his feet.

"You don't know that. Pete is still going to be dead. Whatever happens, that doesn't change. Does it?" He marched out the room before grabbing his coat and leaving. Ronnie shook his head.

"He was never going to take it well." Ronnie sighed. "The things he said in court."

"I was there Ron." Natalie blinked.

"Yeah, I know. But there were things he had never told anyone before. He was ten years old when Nugent did what he did. Pete and Matt were not much more than babies. A year older than my Lucy is now."

"I know."

"We picked up the pieces once. You, me and young Alesha."

"And we will again, if we have to."

"After everything that has happened?" Ronnie turned to face her. "Wes? Your Dad? Kate being ill? Jake's mum and Sam leaving. Are there any of us in one piece to start with?" Natalie shrugged her shoulders as he looked her in the eye.

"I don't know Ron." She blinked back a tear. "But I am not letting that boy down. Pete died because of this. Left a lovely young wife and baby behind because of that monster. I am not letting that happen again." Ronnie nodded before pushing himself away from the wall and leaving the office. Natalie sighed before walking back into the main outer office. "Right, Joe I want you to do some digging. Did our victim have any enemies? Boyfriends? Ex-boyfriends? Owe money to anyone? Angie can you find anyone who knew her last movements?"

"Yes Guv." Joe glanced at Angie, knowing there was no point in asking where Matt and Ronnie had gone.

xxxxxxxxx

Kate picked up the magazine Jake had bought her and turned the pages. She began to devour the artice on a defence barrister she had heard of when Jake walked into the room.

"Hi." She smiled.

"Hi." He kissed her forehead. "You look better. Sister Evans called, told me you had been moved to the general ward."

"Another three days of IVs and I should be as good as new." She smiled slightly before looking away. "I'm sorry. I am so sorry. Hormones." She smiled as the tears filled her eyes. Jake nodded, not really understanding but knowing if hormones were involved things were not great.

"Ok." He hugged her. "Don't cry. Please." He kissed her hair as she pulled back.

"What is it? You've got that face again. The 'crap is about to hit the fan' face.

"Yeah, I talked to James and Henry. It isn't good."

"Go on." Kate waited for him to explain.

xxxxxxxx

He felt sick. That was the first thing that came to mind. He felt sick and he had no idea where he was walking. He knew Pete had told the truth. He knew what had happened to him as a boy. Now it was all being dragged up and it hurt more than he coudl ever imagine. He reached the edge of the river, looking down at the angry swirling water of the Thames. The grey whirles of water only seemed to mimic the churning of his own stomach as he thought about the first time he had faced Nugent in the court room. For a moment he felt guilty, a young woman had been murdered and dumped in a school playing field while he was feeling sorry for himself.

"Hey." He paused as he felt a warm hand on his back. He turned as he recognised the voice. "Matt."

"Oh God." He whispered as Alesha pulled him into his arms. "Lesh."

"Shh. It's ok. We stopped him once. We will again." He hugged her tightly, hoping she was right.

xxxxxxxxx

A/N Hope this is ok. PLease review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer I do not own Law and Order UK.**

**Being There**

"Matt." Alesha glanced up at him as he composed himself. "There is no way they will let me be involved in the trial. You know that?"

"Yeah." Matt sniffed before looking away. "God I hate this. I really hate this. Lesh I'm sorry."

"You have done nothing wrong. Matt, you know none of this is your fault. Right?"

"If I'd just have been braver as a kid."

"Matt." Alesha paused, knowing she would have to find the right words. She knew his childhood had been horrific in many ways. An alcoholic mum and violent stepfather had forced him to grow up quickly. She knew about the physical abuse, it was the mental and emotional Matt had kept hidden.

"You didn't really have anyone you felt you could tell. That is not your fault. Matt you were 10 years old and trying to protect your Katie. " She touched his face, gently forcing him to look at her. "The priest was the one person you and Pete should have been able to go to. To trust."

"I know. Logically I know."

"Matt. Think about it. If Cameron came to us with this."

"God I hope he never."

"Would you blame him?"

"No. Never ."

"Did you blame me when I was attacked? When Merrick did what he did?" Alesha held his gaze as Matt narrowed his eyes at the mention of the man's name.

"Alesha."

"Then why are you blaming yourself?" She kissed him gently. "Stop it. This man took part of your childhood, don't let him take anymore of your time." Matt sighed heavily at her words before pulling her into his arms. He knew she was right but there was still the little nagging voice in the back of his mind that told him it was all his fault.

Xxxxxx

Natalie stared at the file in front of her. The autopsy photos Joy had sent over earlier were just as gruesome as she the ones she had seen a hundred times over the last year.

"Poor kid." She shook her head knowing they were looking for someone who could be as dangerous as any killer they had faced or it could be a simple fight that went too far. At that point they simply had no way of knowing.

"Guv?" She looked up to see Ronnie in the doorway. "Av you got a minute?"

"Yeah."

Natalie pushed the file away as Ronnie walked in.

"Nugent is really gone and got leave to appeal?"

"Well." Natalie looked away. "James and Alesha pushed their luck that time."

"The man is a monster."

"You know that and I know that." Natalie shook her head. "How's Matt?"

"Angry, confused." Ronnie shrugged. "The boy thought he had put all this behind him. To have it all thrown back in his face."

"I'm just glad he's got Alesha. And you." Natalie smiled at the look on his face. "Come on Ron, you've been like a dad to that boy, more than his own dad or step dad ever were."

"His real dad died when he was five. Katie doesn't remember him."

"And his step dad was a violent bully." Natalie watched as Ronnie narrowed his eyes. "Like I said, you've probably been the only stable male influence in his life since he was five. And Joe and the others see you the same way."

"Calm down, you'll have me blushing."

Natalie rolled her eyes. "I mean it. That's why you have to keep it together now. For Matt."

"Yeah," Ronnie ran a hand through his hair as she spoke. "Yeah, I just hope I can." He closed his eyes as Natalie touched his hand for a moment.

"You can." Natalie stated. "I know you Ronnie Brooks."

"Only thing is, we have to find out who killed this poor girl." Ronnie nodded towards the autopsy photo.

"Yeah." Natalie sighed.

Xxxxxxxx

Kate smiled as Jake slipped an arm around her shoulder. Standing in her living room she was relieved to finally be home. It felt as though the last week hadn't really happened.

"Glad to be home?"

"Oh yes." Kate smiled as she felt his arms wrap around her. Her head automatically rested against him as he kissed her neck.

"You are not going into work."

"I've not mentioned it." She smirked as he rested his forehead against her shoulder before kissing her neck again.

"No but you were thinking it."

"I was not!"

"You were." He laughed at her indignation.

"Well, there is that appeal James and George are working on and I know the defence barrister. And them there is the murder Ronnie and Matt are working on. Not to mention the Legal Aid conference."

"Right." Jake took her hand in his before leading her out of the room.

"Where are we going? Jake?"

"Bed."

"I've just got home."

"And if me making sure is the only way I know you rest then I'll just have to put you to bed."

"Jake. I am not a child."

"I know that." Jake snapped "We lost ours." Kate nodded as the grief flickered through his eyes. Tears filled her own as they reached her bedroom.

"I'm sorry."

"Ssh." He kissed her forehead. "Get to bed."

"Jake?"

"What now woman?" He rolled his eyes before becoming serious once more.

"Stay. Please." She bit her bottom lip as Jake nodded before loosening his tie.

"As long as you wasn't."

"Always." Kate whispered as he got into bed and held her. One arm found its way around her waist as she rested her head on his chest. He stared at the ceiling as he heard her speak.

"Always it is then." He sighed as she closed her eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N Please review. Back to the action in the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer not mine.

Friend in Need

The morning rush hour had done nothing to appease Ronnie's mood. Now stood in the MIU office with his younger colleagues his mood was gradually getting worse.

"Anything else Ang?" Natalie asked, trying to keep the exhaustion out of her voice.

"No, she was just a normal girl. No steady boyfriend. No real enemies. Her brother said she had dropped out of uni to look after their mum a few years ago. She died of bowel cancer."

"Poor cow." Ronnie shook his head.

"Yeah." Joe agreed. "Nasty illness. So no immediate suspects?"

"Doesn't look like." Natalie snapped. "Ang, Joe go back through the CCTV, the friends, people she knew at work. I want to know our girl's movements up until she died. Matt, Ronn." She turned. "Where's Matt?"

"Meeting James and George." Ronnie stated. "He has been called for the retrial. I av an all."

"Ok." Natalie paused. "I want you both to talk to the brother."

"Yes Guv." Ronnie turned and marched out the office leaving Natalie watching the space where he had been.

Xxxxxx

"What was that all about?" Joe turned to Angie as the Guv buried her head in paperwork.

"About 5 years ago Matt's best friend from childhood died. Nugent went to prison for it."

"He was murdered?"

"Manslaughter but it came out in court that Nugent was a paedophile. Matt gave evidence against him. I wasn't in court that day but it nearly finished Matt."

"Matt was abused? By this Nugent bloke?"

"Yeah. So was his friend and goodness knows how many other young boys."

"No wonder he's hurting now. Takes a lot to tell people what happened. However old they are. I saw enough in my last job." Angie nodded, knowing his background in child protection. "Explains why Ronnie is so cut up. Him and Matt are mates."

"Practically family." Angie pushed her chair away from the desk as she spoke. Joe nodded, knowing Nugent being given leave to appeal would rip every wound Matt had wide open.

Xxxx

George folded his arms as he watched James search through files on his desk. He knew the Crown Prosecutor would find what he was looking for.

"Here." Alesha pulled the file from the bottom of the pile and handed it to him. "Do you want me here?"

"Not in a professional capacity." Alesha nodded as he spoke.

"Matt doesn't want me here either. I'll make myself scarce." She nodded towards George who smiled kindly towards her. James watched how she left the office, barely looking at any of them.

"I'm worried about her." James stated.

"How so?" The quietly spoken Scotsman asked.

"After everything with her parents, Merrick and Cameron being so ill when he was born. Her heart condition, Matt getting shot. I'm not sure how much more she can take. If Matt is pushing her away now." He shook his head. "I just know how I would feel if it were Bea."

"Watch her. I'd usually say pull her up if she's getting too close but of course she is. We all are. Now young Matthew." James nodded as he realised the policeman was waiting for them.

Xxxxxx

"Shit, shit shit!" Alesha stated quietly as she rested a hand on the metal barrier that cordoned off the Thames.

"Yeah." She looked to see Ronnie stood beside her. "My thoughts exactly."

"What are you doing here?"

"Getting soaked. Same as you." Alesha closed her eyes for a moment. "James and George can handle this."

"Yeah. I know."

"But you don't think Matt can? Again?"

"You don't see him at home Ron." Alesha bit her lip. "He thinks Pete's death is his fault. He thinks he's to blame for what that monster did."

"Then he is an idiot. Only one person is responsible for that. And it ain't our Matty. C'mon, I'll buy you a coffee." He ushered her across the road as the rest of London went about their business.

Xxxxxx

Jake opened his eyes , unsure where he was at first. The pink and purple room certainly wasn't his bedroom. Then there was the distinctly feminine hand on his chest.

"Kate." He smiled as her eyes fluttered open.

"Time?" She mumbled.

"Gone 10!" He widened hie eyes . "Thank God I'm not wanted in this morning. I haven't slept so late since Law School."

"You could have got undressed." Kate sighed as she played with the buttons on his shirt. Jake smiled before glancing across the bed to where his mobile flashed.

"It's Natalie. Joe and Angie have arrested someone, she wants me to go in at 2 to watch the interview."

"Bloody hell." Kate sat up. "C'mon then. Breakfast." She was out of bed before he could argue.

Xxxxxxx

A/n who has been arrested? Can Ronnie & Alesha help Matt? Is Kate really ok? More soon.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Fatherly Advice?**

Alesha sat at the small Formica table in the corner of the cafe. She looked around at the old Italian style furnishings knowing exactly why Ronnie liked the place so much. It just seemed like him, like the sort of place he had been buying a cuppa from for years.

". 'Ere you go love."

Ronnie placed a mug of frothy brown liquid in front of her as she looked up.

"Thanks Ron." She smiled slightly. "Didn't think they'd serve lattes in here."

"They don't. As a rule but I asked Teresa to make you a frothy coffee. If I'd have asked her for a latte I'd be there all day listening to a lecture on the authenticity of Italian coffee in London." He rolled his eyes as he picked up his mug of builders tea.

"Not up for that eh ?" She smiled.

"No luv, I am not." Ronnie placed his mug back on the table as Teresa walked past muttering about cups leaving marks on her beautiful Formica. Ronnie ignored her. "You're worried about our boy."

"He's blaming himself."

"Then he's an idiot." Alesha smiled slightly.

"He blames himself that he never told anyone, that he and Pete kept it secret. If Pete hadn't died I don't think he would have ever told anyone."

"That's our Matty. Thinks he has to protect everyone. He's shutting down. Trying to push us all away. Lost his temper when Natalie told him about the appeal."

"That's not like him. He didn't want me with him when he went to see James and George." She stared at the dark fluid in her mug as Ronnie watched her.

"He's trying to protect you. And himself."

"Ron."

"He doesn't want you to hear everything - think about it. He's 35. He's spent twenty five years trying to forget. It's his way to try to protect the people he loves. In his own misguided way he thinks he's protecting you and Cameron." Ronnie set his mug back on the table. He had no idea how he was going to help Matt but he knew he had to.

Xxxxx

"This is all we've got?" Kate looked across the table at Joe and Angie. Jake pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah."

"No jury will go for this. It's circumstantial. You know that." Jake nodded.

"He killed her." Joe stated firmly.

"You know that and I know that but will the jury? Will they see a murderer lying through his teeth or a man grieving and wronged by the system?"

"Kate."

"He did it." Kate sighed. "We just have to prove it. To do that we need more evidence."

"Ok ok." Angie raised her hand. "I'll call Joy and Chloe, see if tox is back." Jake glanced at Kate wondering if she was really as ok as she seemed. They had both watched the interview but Jake had felt they were closer to going to trial than Kate did.

Xxxxx

"Here." George handed Matt a mug of tea. "Three sugars, don't tell Alesha."

"There's a lot I haven't told her."

"Do you think that's wise?" James asked. Matt gulped the over sweet tea and gulped.

"I don't know." Matt sighed. "I knew we had a sound conviction. I knew the man responsible for Pete's death was in prison. I knew a lot of things. I don't have a clue anymore."

"We got the right man." James stated firmly. "His defence barrister is a game playing fool. We proved it once, we will again. For Pete."

"Aye that we will." George nodded. "But you need to do one thing to help us. Well, two actually."

"Go on." Matt looked at the older man.

"Believe us, keep yourself sane. And that means being honest with the people who love you. Alesha, your sister, Ronnie and Natalie. Don't push them away. They'll hear the evidence anyway. Let them hold you up if needed but don't be an idiot and try to cope alone. Because you won't." George watched the younger man, hoping he had got through to him. Matt nodded before standing and leaving the room.

Xxxxxxxxx

Alesha walked back to the CPS building with Ronnie at her side. Part of her was scared to go back, another couldn't wait. Ronnie smiled slightly as he saw the young man on the steps ahead of them.

"Go on Luv." Ronnie nodded. " I think he's waiting for you." Alesha smiled slightly before hurrying across the road , calling Matt's name. Ronnie smiled as he watched the young couple hug, it seemed things were going to be ok.

xxx

a/n more soon


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer not mine

Another day?

Ronnie walked into the deserted MIU office alone. He had hoped Natalie would be there but after a moment it became clear he was alone. Sighing heavily he walked across to the kettle, filling it before gingerly sniffing the milk that had been left out over night.

"I've bought fresh." Ronnie turned sharply.

"Matty boy! Are you trying to give me an 'eart attack?"

"No." Matt smiled. "Trying to stop you poisoning yourself." He handed the carton of milk to him.

"That is good to see." Ronnie took the milk. "You smiling. How did it go? Yesterday with James?"

"Dunno." Matt paused. "Ok I think. Talked to Lesh last night."

"Properly?"

"Yeah." Matt looked away, embarrassed for the moment. Ronnie poured the tea. "Yeah properly. It's going to be ok. Whatever happens."

"Good." Ronnie nodded as Natalie walked in with the Chief Superintendent on her heels. "Stand by your beds. This ain't good." Ronnie half whispered as Joe and Angie arrived.

Xxxxxx

"Kate." Jake looked up as she walked into the office.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm worried."

"I can see that. What are you worried about?"

"You."

"No need." Kate stated firmly. "The hospital discharged me. Obviously that means I'm ok." She sat down as her floppy blonde hair fell across her face.

"We were a secret."

"An open one." She began hunting in her bag as he watched.

"We could have been parents." Jake half whispered. Kate nodded.

"Yes but because of my useless body now we won't be. Owch!" She pulled her hand out of her bag as she yelped. Suddenly Jake was at her side holding her hand.

"What?"

"Paper cut." Kate breathed deeply. "I'll live."

"Yeah." Jake kissed her hand as the tears finally fell. Jake pulled her into his arms as she cried. "You cry. You let it out. I have." He kissed her hair as she sobbed. Moments later her tears subsided.

"And for the record." He tilted her face up to look in her eyes. "I think your body is far from useless." Kate rolled her eyes as she let him hold her again.

Xxxxxxx

"What is she doing here?" Angie nodded as Matt frowned. Both watched the heated argument as Natalie ran a hand through her hair. "And why has she called Ron in there?"

"No idea." Joe started as the door finally opened. The chief superintendent left as Ronnie marched towards his desk. Moments later his desk drawer was open as he shoved his car keys angrily back into his pocket.

"Forty years." He sighed. "Matty, Joe I was 18 when I started with the police. Seems I've wasted my time. Ang, look after this pair for me? Eh luv."

"Course." Angie sighed. "What?"

"I'll talk to you soon. Matty, you know where I am." He turned and left as Ronnie jogged after him. A clearly angry Natalie walked out of her office. "You pair, in 'ere." She just hoped Ronnie would explain everything to Matt. With the appeal days away and a murder case active this was the last thing they needed.

Xxxxxx

Ronnie walked along the riverbank in silence as Matt fell into step behind him. Matt was worried.

"Ron."

"I meant what I said. Back there. You and Alesha are family. I'll be there at the appeal."

"I know." Matt stared at the older man. "You've been suspended ?"

"Worse than that, son."

"Sacked!"

"No you dopey sod." Matt sighed in relief. "Good job I told Ang to look after you and Joe."

"Then what."

"Undercover. I'm too old for that." He shook his head. Ronnie looked out over the water. "I'm to pretend I'm on gardening leave. Then vanish. Dunno ow long for. I ain't done uc since my drinking days."

"Ron."

"I won't go back on it. Dun worry bout that."

Xxxxxx

"Remember the case Ronnie got so worked up about? Thought it was terrorists?" Natalie paced the office. Angie nodded.

"Turned out to be a mum trying to protect her daughter."

"Yeah." Natalie sighed. "Mutilating a child."

"Go on." Joe folded his arms.

"Ever wonder why Ronnie was so convinced it was terrorism ? When we stopped that so called doctor?"

"He never said."

"Joe, he never would. Years ago we worked together in Anti Terrorism, I was a DC and he was my DI. Long story. Before AQ made a name for itself."

"And?"

"We did some work for MI 5. Alongside two of their officers. Twenty years ago. It was the last we thought of it. Now with all this, Ronnie sober, me finally divorced, Matt having to go back to court and poor Kate being ill they're dragging him, us back."

"Why?"

"The man we put in prison is out and back to his old tricks. Neither of us like it but we have to help the bloody spooks again." She paused "And without our Wes." Angie looked away. "It's only you three that know this place. You'll have a stand in Guv."

"Who?"

"Sam Casey." Natalie sighed. "Sam is coming back."

Xxxx

a/n one more chapter - then a sequel. Anyone interested in a story with Ron & Natalie undercover & how the rest cope without them? Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

**disclaimer not mine**

_three weeks later_

Out of sight?

Matt stared at the image in the mirror in front if him. He knew the defence would call him to the stand and rip him to shreds. It was expected. He just didn't want Alesha to be in the court room when they did.

"Are you ready?" He turned to see Joe in the doorway of the gents toilets.

"Yeah."

"You'll be ok. Takes balls doing this, fair play."

"Joe."

"I worked in child protection long enough to know that it takes a lot to stand in court and tell everyone what happened. Even more to put your head back there once you're an adult."

"Just look out for Lesh. Anyway, shouldn't you be getting ready to go in for your trial?"

"He's changed his plea. Guilty."

"So Kate and Jake are going for sentencing." Matt stated before stepping out into the foyer. He looked around, knowing Ronnie would be there if he could. It had been three weeks since they had spoken, he had no way of knowing whether his friend was safe.

"Hey." Alesha appeared at his side. "You can do this. I know you can." He closed his eyes as Alesha squeezed his hand. "Ronnie will be here. I'm here, Joe, James and the others."

"Yeah, if I have to hear one more of Joe's pep talks I'll scream." Alesha rested a hand on his chest, smoothing non existent wrinkles out of his tie.

"I love you." She whispered as he brought her hand to his lips.

"I know." He held her gaze. "I know."

Xxxxxxx

"All that work and now he pleads innocent." Kate shrugged her shoulders as Harry and Jake looked at her.

"On the plus side he's got life in prison and none of the witnesses had to stand in court."

"Feels too easy." Jake looked around the court house.

"For once, Jacob Thorne just accept things as they are. A guilty man admitted his guilt." Henry shook his head. Kate nodded as Jake looked slightly baffled by the idea. Henry smiled at the pair before heading off to Chambers.

Xxxxx

The court room was full. That much Matt already knew. It was an appeal that had courted attention. Media circled outside like vultures waiting for the kill while he sat, head bent forward waiting to give his evidence. He knew Alesha was already on the stand, defending her role in the original trial. Alone in the corridor he missed having Ronnie there to distract him with another one of his stories.

"Ello son." Matt turned to see Ronnie sit next to him. "Don't look at me like that, I ain't dead and I told you I'd be 'ere."

"Yeah."

"You ok?"

"Yeah."

"Really son?"

"No." Matt looked away. "Pete's still dead. That excuse for a man is still lying."

"I know. I spoke to Sam ten minutes ago. Alesha's in there now. Natalie has gone to the public gallery."

"Natalie is 'ere?"

"We said we 'd be here." Ronnie watched. "The Spooks can wait a day or so. Only, you ain't seen me. Right? I don't want to risk this, sooner I'm back where I belong the 'appier I'll be." Matt nodded, knowing Ronnie couldn't tell him anything about the case he and Natalie were working on. Both men looked up as Sam walked towards her .

"Sam." Ronnie spoke calmly.

"They're calling you next, Matt."

Matt closed his eyes and nodded, glad that Alesha had respected his wishes, leaving the courtroom with Angie and Natalie. He got to his feet as Sam walked across to the three women.

"All you got to do is tell the truth. You were a ten year old boy. None of this is your fault or Pete's. You can do this." Ronnie squeezed his arm.

"Ron."

"I've got every faith son, ways have had. Now you go, say your piece and I'll be waiting when you come out." Matt nodded, swallowing hard before turning and catching Alesha's eye as the court officer called his name.

Xxxxxxx

A/n just the epilogue to go.


End file.
